


Seriously Though, Dad Can Never Know

by CasseroleReynolds



Series: Wee-cest is Best [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseroleReynolds/pseuds/CasseroleReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is putting Sam's lessons to work which makes the mini-moose jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Though, Dad Can Never Know

It’s been two weeks since the day in Oregon. The Winchesters were still trekking across the country as usual. Dean had been scoping every location for a girl to try out his ‘new moves.’ Sam didn’t seem to notice, or at least tried not to.

John had stopped at the Dixie Palms Motel in St. George, Utah. It was about 11 pm so John was probably at a bar. Sam was still at work researching the ghost that was haunting a nearby abandoned bowling alley, unsuccessfully trying to occupy his mind while Dean ran around town finding any girl to make out with.

Sam was having no luck with the research. He closed his laptop with a sigh and a moment later Dean appeared in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

“Dude, Sam, thanks for that thing you taught me,” he praised, patting his brother on the shoulder as he passed. “That chick was all over me man.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds fun,” he said flatly, moving his laptop from the table to its case. “I’m gonna go for a walk.” He stood and walked toward the door.

Dean stared at him. “Dude, no, it’s getting late,” he protested, “and Dad will probably be back soon.”

“Whatever,” Sam mumbled as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Dean raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Sam stalked hastily around the building to the backside where he leaned heavily against the wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Was he dumb to think Dean would actually want him? Probably. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the brick.

Dean lathered his Old Spice shampoo into his hair as he sang off-key. Through the pattering of the water (and his own screeching), he heard John’s familiar truck engine roll up and then the front door opening.

“Dean?” John called, anger rising in his voice.

Dean pulled away the shower curtain and shouted around it. “Yeah?”

“Where the hell is Sammy?”

Dean quickly turned off the water and scrambled out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another to dry his hair. He finally emerged from the bathroom and faced his father who had a bitter scowl on his face.

The elder Winchester brother awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the towel against his head. “H-he said he was going for a walk,” he croaked out.

“At this hour?” John howled. “You’re supposed to watch out for him.”

Dean tossed away the towel  and went towards his duffel. “Fine then, I’ll get dressed and go find him.”

Sam slid down the wall, the hard brick scratching his back along the way. He sat in the grass with his head in his hands.

“Sam?”

He heard his brother’s voice echo faintly from the other side of the building. Sam stayed quiet.

“Sammy, you out here?”

Sam pulled his legs closer to his chest and wedged his face between his knees. He really didn’t want to face Dean right now. He could hear the crinkly sound of crunching leaves under someones feet getting closer.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked gently and he could tell his brother was crouched next to him, almost whispering in his ear.

Sam sighed. “Just leave me alone,” he muttered.

“Dude, I told Dad I would come get you so… come on.” Dean lifted his elbow in an attempt to make him stand. Sam pulled his arm away and Dean frowned. “Ok, Sammy,” he whispered, backing away slightly. “What the hell is going on?”

“Just go back to the room,” he sighed. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Dean hesitantly stood. “Alright.”

Sam continued to sit and Dean headed back to the room. He didn’t really notice how long he’d been sitting there but after a while he decided it’s time he started making his way back, at least so Dean wouldn’t get chewed out by Dad for not bringing back his precious and sacred little brother. Oh well.

He crept through the door and noticed Dean asleep under the covers of the bed they shared and John in his own bed. Sam toed off his sneakers, stepped out of his jeans,  and slipped into the bed just next to Dean.

“Seriously, though, are you alright?” he heard him whisper before turning over. Sam’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I thought you were asleep,” he whispered back.

Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You swear?”

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. Dean sighed with relief before kissing him chastely on the lips then turning his back to him.

The youngest Winchester laid on his back in silence for a moment before whispering again. “Um...Dean?” Dean hummed in acknowledgement. Sam turned toward his brother and pressed his lips to the nape of Dean’s neck before quickly shuffling back to his original position.

Dean huffed a slight laugh. “Oh, Sammy,” he quietly sneered and faced him once again. “You’re such a tease,” he growled about as lowly as any 17 year old could.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam remarked with a blush that was thankfully hidden in the dark.

Dean scooted closer to him. “Uh huh.” He adjusted himself to be leaning over Sam and brought his lips down to meet his, fervently slotting their mouths together in an absolutely obscene way. Sam kissed back for only a second before half-heartedly pushing at Dean’s bare chest. Dean sat back and looked at him.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

Sam shook his head.

Dean kissed him again. “Please?”

“No.”

His lips traveled from Sam’s lips to his jawline, fluttering gentle kisses along it. “Please?” he whispered against his brother’s skin.

Sam wriggled at Dean’s ministrations and let out a stifled mewl. He could feel Dean grin against his neck. Dean’s hands were at Sam’s hips and he thumbed at his hipbones, inducing another racy moan to fall from the boy’s lips.

The two completely stopped moving when John grunted from the other bed and tossed from one side to the other.

This is it, they thought. This is when he finds out and ties them up and beats them for being absolutely horrible and sickening.

The air was stagnant for a long pregnant pause. The two stared at John’s bed as the blankets settled and a terrified bead of sweat dragged across Dean’s face.

It was as if the world ended and this was the afterlife, and it was perpetually frightening. The analog clock on the nightstand between the beds seemed to have a longer beat between the ticks, each moment getting longer and longer with each tock.

When they finally heard the sound of their father’s breathing return to normal, they each let out a long exhale. Dean looked into Sam’s eyes with a mischievous expression.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” he hummed. “You have to be quiet, Sammy.” Dean’s hand traveled from Sam’s hips to his groin and palmed his already half-hard cock through his boxers.

Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning. “Dean,” he whispered through a slight smile. “So forceful.” He ran his fingers along the elastic of Dean’s shorts and dipped his hand inside. The noise that came from Dean was pornographic to say the least.

“Ah ah ah, Dean. I thought we were to be quiet?” he chided softly into his ear before stroking him harder.

Dean bit his lip and growled, “touché.”

Sam pulled off Dean's boxers and shoved him onto his back. Dean gasped as Sam climbed on him and continued to jerk his now fully erect cock. His brother was shivering with how close he was to spilling over the edge. Sam didn’t stop.

“Come for me,” he whispered as he brushed his lips up Dean’s neck.

Sam caught Dean’s groan with a kiss and stroked him through his orgasm as he came all over his chest.

“Okay,” Dean breathed after blowing his load, “Your turn.”


End file.
